The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help
Here is how villains took action in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Meanwhile, the villains are ready to make their plans. Nightmare Moon: Now, the time has come for our revenge to begin. Bill Cipher: Well, it's about time. I look forward to all of this. Dark Sombra: The darkest hour is now. Jafar: And all in the universe shall bow at our might. Bill Cipher: You got that right, Jafar. Jackson Storm: I’m ready to get back on Ramirez for beating me to the dust. Ripslinger: So am I. Daybreaker: And this time, no one shall stop us. So, the villains send their evil minions to hunt down Yuna and her friends. Even the monsters, goblins, orcs, shadow demons, imps, evil gargoyles, wyverns, snakeheads, and ghosts begin the search for them as the villains laughed evilly. Meanwhile, Princess Luna spotted something in the distance. Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott!!! Is that...?! Princess Luna: I saw it, Emmett. Robot Probes are on the search, like in my vision. Princess Celestia: After Sunburst's failing attempt to master his magic ability, I just don't know if Yuna would be any different or not. Hiro: We must have faith in Yuna, and make sure she and her friends are safe. Just then, Luna begins to see the reality from her visions. Princess Luna: That's the part of my dream. It's coming true. My nightmare is starting to crumble! Ford Pines: Calm down, Princess Luna. We're going to find Yuna and her friends and ensure no harm will come to them, especially Dipper and Mabel. Princess Luna: Right, Ford. Princess Celestia: Zeus, gather the other gods to help. Zeus: We're on it, Celestia. Princess Luna: Hermes, get the search party going. Stanley Pines: You herd the mare, get going! Hermes: Gone, Babe. Smokey: There he goes. And so, they kept on searching. With Hermes sounding the alarm, the gods prepared for battle as they search. Back with our heroes, they ride on Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Flame Buggy, and the Candy Kart. Princess Yuna: (looking at the Map and the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Something's not right here, we're going in the wrong direction. Chocolate Cake: I haven't got a clue where we are. Princess Twila: (looking at Journal 13) Me either, it's a jungle out here. Gideon Gleeful: I'm so scared, I was about to accidentally wet my pants. The heroes stopped as Gideon goes into a portable bathroom, just in time. Gideon Gleeful: Okay, I’m all better now. Lightning McQueen: Well, here we go. Finn the Human: Let’s keep going while we still can. Vanellope von Schweetz: Let's go in there. (points at a cave) As Vanellope pointed at the cave, they all have to go inside. Princess Skyla: I don't think it's a good idea. Grubber: (gulps) Vanellope von Schweetz: Come on, it’s the only way we can be safe. Princess Yuna: Fine, but we’ll also need to use my horn to light the way. The foals and the others drove into a very deep dark cave, it was scary to some foals. Then, Dipper brought out his flashlight while Flame Princess work her flame. Flame Princess: That should shed a light. Lightning McQueen: It sure is dark here. Dipper Pines: Man! It's really dark in here. (tries to start the Mystery Cart but failed) Come on, come on. Start. Start! Slime Princess: I can’t see everywhere! Grubber: Can somebody hold me? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (grabs him) Come here, Grubber. Pumbaa: This is so scary, but at least I have my Blanky. (kisses Timon's tail) It always makes me feel better. Timon: That's my tail! Pumbaa: Oops. Sorry. (spotted something up there) Oh look, there's some fireflies! Timon: That's weird. They appears. As Mabel turns on a flashlight and the bats are startled, they flew everywhere. Timon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! All: Bats! Gideon Gleeful: I hate bats! Emerald: Ew! Ew! Don't lick on my mane! Princess Bubblegum: Not my gum hair! Mater: Run! Then, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Flame Buggy, and the Candy Kart started up and drove out as the sun sets and getting dark. Princess Yuna: It's getting dark, let's keep moving! Lightning McQueen: Come on! Mater: Go fer it! Dusty Crophopper: Right behind you two! Cruz Ramirez: Same here! Sunbeam: I’m scared! Marceline Abadeer: At least we’re all in one piece, and not a moment too soon. The foals and the others kept moving as the evil minions hunt them down, They’ve then heard a crushing sound as they follow it. Back at the search party, Princess Luna was getting even more worried. Princess Luna: What're we going to do!? Yuna might be in danger because of Bill Cipher! Ford Pines: Calm down, Princess Luna. Where's the brown paper bag? Princess Luna: (breathing in brown paper bag very fast but popped) Sensei Wu: (brought another brown paper bag) Calm yourself, Princess Luna. Breathe gently. Thorax: Slowly, slowly. Princess Luna: (breath in brown paper bag slowly) Pharynx: It's a good thing we came just in time. Starlight Glimmer: We came as soon as we could. Princess Luna: I'm glad you're here, Starlight. Princess Celestia: We must ensure that Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, Yuna, and any of her friends are safe. Princess Luna: I hope we're not too late, Sister. Princess Celestia: Daybreaker has returned, and so had Bill Cipher. Smokey: Storm was looking for the kids and foals. Skipper Riley: And Ripslinger too. Luster Dawn: Come on, we have to keep looking. Princess Luna: I hope they're alright. Princess Celestia: Sunburst, what do you see? Sunburst: (looks through the telescope at the Robot Probes) It looks like the Probes are on the search. With that spotted, the Robot Probes scanned while searching. As for Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family, and their gang, they make ready for their evil plan which Doc Brown was horrified of. Doc Emmett Brown: I think I know what they're after... The Journals! Princess Luna: And Yuna and her friends had them! (breaths in two brown paper bags) Twilight Sparkle: My daughters will be okay, Right, Shifu? Shifu: We shall see, Princess Twilight. We shall see. And so, the search party continues while they arrived at Animal Kingdom. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225